


guiltless pleasure

by coorelightgrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coorelightgrey/pseuds/coorelightgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya didn't expect Sugawara to share his interests - but, then again, Sugawara had always been full of surprises.</p>
<p>[written for SWAG2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	guiltless pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> to the anon that prompted noya(/anyone in karasuno) exhibitionism: thank you. i burned

Sugawara’s a demon - and one with a damn good tongue. Of this, Nishinoya is sure.

To his right, Ennoshita breathes steadily, asleep, and a thought flickers through his head that maybe he should sleep, too, tomorrow’s almost the end of training camp, if they’re gonna beat _anyone_ he’s gotta rest, maybe - but Sugawara’s lips wrapping around his dick reminds him just why that wasn’t happening any time soon.

If anyone were awake, they’d be in for an interesting sight. Sugawara between Nishinoya’s legs, rubbing circles into his hips, and Nishinoya with his pajama pants tugged down to his knees, smothering himself with a pillow to muffle his gasps while his toes curl into the futon.

****

It all started like this, months earlier: Nishinoya slumped against the lockers in the volleyball clubroom, eyes flickering down to his dick, hard in his hand, up to the poster hanging on the wall, notes stuck to the surface. He leaned his head back against the metal, ran his tongue over his chapped lips before letting them fall open and letting out a shaky breath, a sharp whine as he teased the head of his dick with his thumb, hips jerking forward-

Sugawara walked in then, a look of surprise on his face - and instead of feeling guilty, ashamed, embarrassed even, Nishinoya felt _hot_. Voice cracking, all he could utter was:

“Suga-san, stay. Please.”

And Sugawara - bless his heart, soul, and every other part of his existence - stayed.

****

Nishinoya’s never sure whether to curse or praise the way Sugawara goes down on him. He’s awful in all the best ways - his mouth is wet and so, _so_ warm around him, taking him in without a single reservation, all while setting a pace that’s just a little too slow for his tastes. To tease him, Nishinoya knows, and it works like a charm. 

They know each other well - a gift and a curse at the same time, as a rough, well-timed suck after a period of lazy licking threatens to undo him completely. “ _Shit_ -” Nishinoya bites down on the pillow, breath leaving him in a rush out his nose as a hand reaches blindly down between his legs to grip at Sugawara’s hair.

If he tried, Sugawara could get him off in no time at all - and he has before, treated Nishinoya so roughly he saw stars - but he goes steady with him now, dragging things out as long as possible, slowing to a near stop whenever someone in the room begins to stir (something Nishinoya misses, but only guesses is the case), then picking up again as an apology. Nishinoya wishes he could see him now, no doubt looking gorgeous while giving a blowjob (a look he’s not sure many can pull), but the room is a little too dark and he needs the pillow a little too much to keep himself from waking up the entire team.

So he leaves those details up to his imagination. 

****

It continued like this: the two of them ducking into supply closets, empty classrooms after the day was done, anywhere they could get a moment of easily shattered privacy. They still had to be a bit cautious - getting caught meant saying goodbye to their reputations, to volleyball, to a whole slew of things - but neither could deny the pleasure they felt pushing the envelope. 

It was liberating. Exhilarating. A long list of words they couldn’t bother to make when there were better things to do, like get their hands on each other and tug each other into frenzied kisses.

Their closest call was on the rooftop, during classes. A set-up born from boredom (Nishinoya’s) and brilliant ideas (Sugawara’s): Nishinoya in Sugawara’s lap, comfortable as though he belonged there, and Sugawara with his hands tight on his sides, leaving crescent moons in the wake of his fingers. Nishinoya was never a quiet person - everything he did was loud, bold, demanded attention - but out in the open, with crisp air tickling his skin, he unraveled, and Sugawara was torn between sealing his lips with a kiss, swallowing every noise he made, or just watching Nishinoya fuck himself with every ounce of energy in his body.

(He chose the former.)

That time, Nishinoya came to sound of a door opening and Sugawara whispering in his ear “ _Hurry_.”

****

It finishes like this: Nishinoya yanking on Sugawara’s hair as he reaches his peak, jaw clenched tight, teeth sinking into his pillow, his body tense from head to toe. Sugawara doesn’t pull his head away, but he doesn’t swallow around him, either - he pats his hip and rests a hand over Nishinoya’s until the pillow’s eased out of his mouth.

“I’ll be right back,” he communicates with a jerk of his head toward the door, and Nishinoya takes a moment to gather himself. Pants and underwear pulled back up around his hips, pillow fluffed and in place (and wet from spit - gross) - by the time Sugawara returns, Nishinoya can breathe normally again.

Sugawara leans down to press a kiss to his forehead - Nishinoya catches him with a hand on the back of his head and pulls him into an actual kiss with a slight huff. He tastes like mint toothpaste, fresh with a slight bite.

“Good night, Nishinoya-” He starts, but as Nishinoya’s other hand rests on the front of his pants, he’s sure he won’t _let_ him continue.

“What’s the rush, Suga-san?”


End file.
